Mis-alignment is a problem of quality mainly confronted by the current liquid crystal panel manufacture, which may result in the occurrence of such undesirable conditions as low contrast ratio and chromatic aberration of the liquid crystal panel. Furthermore, since the detective rate of such phenomenon is quite low, waste of resource is severe.
Currently, for the liquid crystal panel of large size, the liquid crystal (LC) will not diffuse completely after cell assembling and before ultraviolet (UV) treatment. Sufficient vacuum region exists in the display area of the panel such that a frictional force between the post spacer (PS) on the color filter (CF) substrate and the thin film transistor (TFT) on the TFT substrate will be produced due to the external atmospheric pressure effect. The frictional force and the viscous force between uncured sealants of the two substrates will prevent mis-alignment from occurring between the CF substrate and the TFT substrate. But for the commonly used liquid crystal panel of small size, the liquid crystal after cell assembling will immediately diffuse to all regions of the liquid crystal panel. Due to the existence of liquid crystal in the display area of the liquid crystal panel, the frictional force is reduced. In this case, no sufficient frictional force can be provided after cell assembling and before ultraviolet (UV) treatment, so it is easy to result in the problem of mis-alignment of the substrates, so as to lower the product yield rate and image quality of the liquid crystal panel.